


Taste

by Novamore



Series: Femslash Fairies 2019 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, femslash fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Just one taste...that’s all I need





	Taste

She tasted like a mix of cotton candy and slightly burnt caramel popcorn. It was strangely addicting.

She had been really hesitant to play spin the bottle with their group of friends since she knows how overdramatic they can get. The last thing Levy wanted was to kiss one of her best friends and have the rest of the group make fun of them for the rest of their lives. That’s why she was glad she got Lisanna. While they were friends, they often had conflicting schedules meaning the chances of them being alone after this were slim. They would both be saved from awkward conversations and could freely go on as if this never happened. Also adding in how afraid everyone is of pissing Mirajane off, she expected the teasing to be kept to a minimum.

Besides, Lisanna is really pretty.

Her hair was soft too. Levy slowly ran her fingers through it as her tongue darted out once more to sneak a taste of Lisanna’s lips. There was a sweet flavor there, probably due to the girl’s lip gloss, that she didn’t notice before. Or maybe it was the sugary cotton candy that now stained both their lips blue. She didn't mind either way.

It was nice.

They pulled back leaving a small space between parted shiny lips before going right back for more. Her taste was addicting. The mix of salty and sweet left a delicious conundrum inside in her mouth as Lisanna’s tongue danced with hers. It was a puzzle Levy wanted nothing more than to solve. This time she places one hand on her friend’s neck with the other on the soft plush floor keeping her balanced. It helped her stay upright as Lisanna climbed into her lap. Both of the dresses must have ridden up because the feel of Lisanna’s almost bare legs made Levy moan into their conjoined mouths.

_Gosh she has never wanted someone so bad._

“Um guys…You know the rules stated only one kiss, right? Not dry humping across my floor.”

Levy didn’t dare take her eyes off of the twinkling blues before her. Lisanna leaned her head back down and whispered hotly against her lips,

_“Just one more taste. That’s all I need for now.”_


End file.
